


Yes - definitely.

by xscarletblanket



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magic 8-Ball, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletblanket/pseuds/xscarletblanket
Summary: The heist is over, Lou should go, she should go and ride her new bike, see the fucking coast, hang out with hot fucking girls, fuck the said hot fucking girls.Should I take a trip to California?As I see it, yes.





	Yes - definitely.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emkat97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkat97/gifts).



Drowning the last sip of the spicy liquid, the blonde threw the empty bottle against the wall across her. Her limbs felt loose, head pounding and her heart aching. How had she gotten here… ah right, Claude Becker, the thought of him made her blood boil, nails dig in the delicate skin of her palm, drawing blood. Slowly her vision became blurry, she could feel tears run down her cheeks as everything turned dark.

 

As the blonde awoke, the first thing she noticed was her surrounding had changed, she was no longer on the ground, instead she was lying on her couch, there was a blanket draped over her. Looking around her saw, next to her couch on the table a glass of water and a painkiller, popping the pill and drinking the water in large gulps she gets up.

 

“Look who’s awake.”

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“Tam Tam what are you doing here?”

 

“Always the charmer aren’t you. You’re welcome for taking care of you.”

The blonde shrugged.

 

“Why were you here to begin with?”

 

“I had a feeling that you were in trouble, call it a hunch. But guess I was right, I came here to find you passed out on  the floor, your face bruised and I think you have a few broken ribs. You should go to the hospital to check for internal bleeding.”

 

The blonde walked to the kitchen getting a cup of fresh coffee Tammy had made earlier.

 

“You made pancakes.”

 

“Your favorite.”

The blonde smiled softly at the other woman.

 

“Lou I’m worried about you. You keep hanging out in bars, getting in fights, making stupid decisions, god knows when’s the last time you’ve eaten, the only thing in your fridge are cans of beer. You can’t keep on like this.”

 

“Tammy, it’s really none of your buis-“

 

“None of my business? You’re wrong, I care about you, that makes it my business. Don’t worry though, I’ll get out of your hair. I’ve brought you something.”

Reaching in her purse, Tammy took out something.

 

“You’ve brought me an magic 8 ball?”

 

“A while back I’ve been having some anxiety issues, I talked to some professionals and  they recommended a bunch of things. This is one of them, it didn’t quite work for me, but I have a feeling it will for you. Anytime you want to do something stupid or you can’t make up your mind, I want you to let the ball decide for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Should I get some food?  
_Yes._

So after 6 months of barely eating anything, Lou finally goes out and has a proper meal.

 

 

Should I go to the bar?  
_My reply is no._

Lou stays away from the bar and as a result her ribs heal and she doesn’t get into any fights for a while.

 

 

Is buying a club a good idea?   
_Signs point to yes._

A month later Lou has bought a big club and she is ready to open it.

 

 

Will picking up Debbie lead to more heartbreak?   
_Ask again later._

Tssk, annoying.

 

 

Should I stay away from Debbie?   
_Concentrate and ask again._

This is a red flag, her brain instantly yells at her to not go, she has made so much progress, yet her heart is screaming something else.

So she goes.

 

* * *

 

 

“That would be my, I’ve just been in jail for five years and my partner lets me down – face.”

 

“Hey I’m not your partner. Yet.”

 

Is helping Debbie a good idea?   
_Cannot predict now._

 

“Come on, take a bite. Just take a bite.”

 

So she does.

  

* * *

 

The heist is over, Lou should go, she should go and ride her new bike, see the fucking coast, hang out with hot fucking girls, fuck the said hot fucking girls.

 

Should I take a trip to California?  
_As I see it, yes._

 

Should I go alone?   
_Ask again later._  


Should I take Debbie with me?   
_Ask again later._

 

With a groan Lou slams the ball on the table, she takes her beer and drinks the whole can in one go. She has been trying to get an answer for California for half an hour now.

 

Should I get back together with Debbie?   
_Cannot predict now._   


“Stupid fucking ball.” Lou mumbles under her breath.

 

“What ball?”

 

Lou’s neck snaps to the source of the  familiar voice.

 

Debbie.

 

“Lou, what is that?”

 

Lou’s heart races in her ears, she had not told Deb about the 8-ball, after all it isn’t the most normal thing. Her fingers start fidgeting on their own, she is getting nervous. Picking up the ball she was thinking of what to do.   


“Screw it.” Mumbling under her breath Lou threw the ball down walking to the brunette, in a matter of seconds her hands were in Debbie’s hair and their lips were connected.

 

Their kiss only grew heavier as Debbie's hands found Lou's hips, pulling the blonde closer, wanting the feel Lou's warmth against her. They moved around, taking off clothed in a frenzy of lust as if they couldn't get enough of each other. In no time Debbie was panting on the bed, one hand on in Lou's hair and one trying to muffle the moans coming out of her mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lou… that, damn, I really didn’t expect that.”, She let out a contented sigh as a slight smile appeared on her face, “I was really hoping to make the first move but I guess you beat me to it.”

 

“Well darling, you always were a bit slow.” Lou’s features light up as she spoke, that beautiful shit eating grin covering her face.

“Do you want to go on a trip with me?”

 

“Hmm.. well i don't know, what does your 8-ball say?" 

She looked around for the toy, it had rolled off right next to her side of the bed, she picked it up and spun it around eyeing Lou's confused stare. 

 

"Magic 8-Ball, should Lou and I take a trip?" 

 

Yes - definitely.

 

 

 


End file.
